To Better Days
by musicmad10
Summary: Quinn and Rachel go house hunting and it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

If this story is familiar to anyone, I did publish it before on a different site with different characters I've just adapted to to Glee

To Better Days 

Chapter One

The cold air nips at their faces and the wind whips around their ankles. Luckily the lighter haired girl has thought ahead and put a hat, scarf and gloves on, whilst the brunette stands freezing.

Seeing Rachel's fingers go purple Quinn wraps her own gloved hands around her girlfriend's hands hoping it may warm them up.

"Thanks," says Rachel her teeth chattering.

Quinn simply smiles as a response.

"Do you know what? I'm starting to think this won't be worth it,"

"Why? We're here now,"

"Yes but the estate agent should have been here 15 minutes ago. It's taking the piss!" grunts Rachel, fed up and feeling bitter, not only from the cold.

"Well the house looks nice from the outside," says Quinn trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah I suppose," comes the unusually short answer.

Rachel suddenly hears a car pull up around the corner.

"This must be him," she smiles her lips looking a little blue.

Unfortunately for them a man with a camera comes around the corner and starts taking pictures.

"Fucking paparazzi!" growls Rachel, loud enough for only Quinn to hear.

Quinn starts to increase the warmth to Rachel's hands but rubbing them between her own hands. Since being famous the pair has been hounded by this particular sort of mob nearly everywhere they go. They're in a band with their best friends, Brittany, Santana and Tina. Their group is called Gleeful, which have been around now for years, selling millions of hit songs and albums. Quinn and Rachel simply started off as friends but a year ago their chemistry was too much to resist and they've been a couple ever since.

"You look a bit cold," shouts another man joining the photographer.

"Yeah seems like it doesn't it," shouts Rachel, not smiling.

"Maybe you should wear a hat!" he replies.

"Right! That's it!" shouts Rachel storming towards the two men.

Whilst knowing they would get a story out of this they can't help but look a little scared as the small brunette with an angry face stomps towards them.

"Rachel!" shouts Quinn pulling her back.

"I've had it. I'm going home!" she shouts staring at Quinn.

At that moment the estate agent walks around the corner with a smile.

"Everything alright ladies?" he asks politely.

Rachel's eyes widen and you can almost see steam coming from her ears.

* * *

Chapter Two

As Rachel and Quinn walk into the living room Quinn gasps at the size. A huge smile appears on her face as she spins around in a circle taking it all in.

"Rachel it's beautiful," she gasps rushing over to the window and peering out.

Rachel doesn't seem so convinced and doesn't say anything.

"Oh look, you can see fields from this window. It's great. What do you think?" she grins turning around to face Rachel and the estate agent.

"Well I don't know. I'll have to think about it,"

Quinn makes a 'huh' face and shrugs. She turns back around and stares out of the window again.

Having seen the whole of the 3 bedroom house Quinn is convinced that this is 'the one'.

"Can we have some time alone to discuss it please?" asks Quinn turning round again and speaking to the estate agent.

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen when you need me," he smiles politely and leaves the girls too it, shutting the door.

"Rachel baby, this is so amazing. It's kind of farm house meets townhouse. It's just what we wanted" grins Quinn moving over to Rachel.

"No, it's what YOU wanted. I don't like the location, it's too far out of the city," replies Rachel looking firm.

"Don't start this again. You were the one that said we should move in together but now you won't even give any leeway to my ideas, it has to be what YOU want!" says Quinn crossing her arms, trying to emphasise her point.

"That's not true. I do listen to your ideas, but we work in New York. And we need to get there easily for the bands sake, so why are we looking miles outside New York? It doesn't make any sense," she says mirroring Quinn's position.

"This is so typical!" huffs Quinn. "You're a damn spoil sport,"

"I don't even know why we're arguing again, because if we can't agree then we can't buy; and if you wouldn't like it we wouldn't be moving in, so this is the way it goes," says Rachel turning away from Quinn in a typical diva tantrum.

"See this is what I mean, we're always arguing, it's affecting our relationship. God only knows why we're moving in together. It's gonna be a disaster," replies Quinn putting her head in her hands.

"Because I know it's a great idea. Look, I know we argue but I still love you," she says turning to look at her girlfriend.

"I know you do and I love you too, but are we doing the right thing?" replies Quinn looking at the brunette and sighing.

"I know we are. We've been together for a year and I've known you for 5 years before that. I know we're doing the right thing," says Rachel walking up to Quinn and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Quinn sighs once again, and looks up at Rachel.

"If you say so," she says and pauses for a second. "Well we might as well get the estate agent back in and tell him we're not going to buy,"

"I'm sorry, but we'll find something we both like I promise," smiles Rachel sadly.

As they leave the house a few more paparazzi have appeared and start frantically to take pictures. Quinn puts on a fake smile and Rachel takes her hand as they walk to the car.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Thanks for the follows and favourites, I really appreciate it :)

Chapter Three

The drive to Quinn's house is done in silence, and not a comfortable one at that. Quinn's sat staring out of the window next to her, looking away from Rachel who's driving.

After 50 minutes they arrive and Quinn grabs her bag and opens the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says and gets out.

"Okay, see you then. Love you," says Rachel as Quinn shuts the door.

She watches as her girlfriend walks up the path and into her house. Rachel puts her hands on the steering wheel and bows her head. What Quinn had said earlier had really shaken her up.

_Why doesn't she want to live with me? Am I that unbearable? I mean I know I'm not perfect, no one is, but we love each other and I thought we just accepted each other as we are?_

She quickly dismisses the thought as she starts to drive home.

##

Quinn makes herself a cup of tea and sits down at her kitchen table. She pulls out the broacher from the estate agents from her bag and slaps it on the table.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn? It's always about her. I hope us moving in together is the right thing to do, because if our arguing gets any worse it might affect the band and I can't let that happen. The girls have been so good about us being together, but they don't want us fighting all the time and not talking, it's not good for anyone._

As she drinks her tea she aimlessly flicks through the housing catalogue. The sound of her mobile makes her jump and she rummages through her bag to retrieve it.

There is a message from Rachel. She sighs and opens the text.

_Hi babe, it's just me. Just want to say I love you again because I really do mean it. Can I take you out to dinner tonight to make up for everything today? Hugs and kisses your Rachel xxxx_

A smile nudges its way onto Quinn's face whether she wants it to or not. As much as she's angry with her girlfriend she can't help but love her as well. Quickly she texts back and they arrange to meet at 6.30pm at Quinn's house.

It gives Quinn about 3 hours before she needs to be ready, so she gets out her favourite book, plonks herself on the sofa, gets comfy and loses herself in the world of romance and action for an hour.

* * *

Chapter Four

The doorbell rings and Quinn's still not dressed.

_Shit! _She thinks as she quickly puts some trousers on.

Running down the stairs with only trousers and a bra on she swings the door open and stands behind it letting Rachel in.

"Oh there you are, I thought a ghost opened the door," giggles Rachel as Quinn shuts the door.

"No I'm just not ready yet," she smiles.

She watches as Rachel's eyes travel down and up her body and stop at her bra covered breasts. The blonde looks slightly uncomfortable with the roaming eyes and tries covers herself with her arms

"On the other hand we could stay here and 're-connect'" coughs Rachel at the last part not noticing the awkwardness from her girlfriend.

"No babe, we're going out," smiles Quinn finding Rachel's fascination with her body amusing.

She doesn't think herself sexy at all. Even with Rachel telling her for a year that she's very attractive she still believes her bum's too big and her boobs are too small.

Quinn gives Rachel a quick kiss and dashes up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she shouts as she runs to her room.

Rachel's eyes follow her girlfriend's backside up the stairs and she feels herself getting turned on already.

_How does she do this to me? She gets me all worked up just from looking at her. Well I suppose right now I can't blame myself we haven't had sex for a month and that's really dire! I have needs too and I'm sure she does too, well she used to anyway!_

Rachel stands and waits for about 5 minutes and Quinn finally comes back downstairs wearing a pair of loose black jeans and a flowery shirt. Her hair loose, just the way Rachel likes it and just enough make-up to not spoil the natural look.

_Stunning. _Thinks Rachel.

"You ready?" asks Rachel happily.

"Yep, I am now. Let's go," she smiles and they head off to the car.

Rachel drives and gets them to the restaurant in just over 15 minutes. She turns off the engine and rushes round the other side of the car to open the door for Quinn.

Quinn can't help but smile at Rachel as she steps out of the car. She sees a cheeky, playful glint in her girlfriend's face and knows exactly what's going on.

_She wants sex. No doubt about it! _Thinks Quinn nervously chuckling to herself _I know that look anywhere!_

Quickly the couple manage to avoid any paparazzi and make it in time for their dinner reservation.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter Five

"Well that was fun. What a surprise to bump into Catherine," giggles Quinn as she and Rachel walk into Quinn's house.

"I know, it seems like ages since we've seen her," replies Rachel hanging up her jacket on the rack.

Quinn follows suit and they make their way to the living room.

"You sure you wanna stay a bit? I mean we have to be up in 8 hours," says Quinn sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sure I want to stay. You know me I can work off 5 hours sleep if necessary," smiles Rachel sitting down next to Quinn and snuggling against her.

"True, but I don't recommend it, Little Miss Grumpy Guts," giggles Quinn poking Rachel in the ribs.

"Hey now, I'm not that bad. Granted I can get a bit...what's the word..."

"Grumpy!" chips in Quinn.

"No no...Sleepy," Quinn laughs at Rachel's response "But I can make do with little sleep, I'll have you know,"

"If you say so sweetie, if you say so," she replies and kisses the top of her girlfriend's head.

For the next hour the couple watches a documentary on relationships on the TV; for no real reason apart from the fact that there was nothing else on. Once the programme's finished Rachel is dying to say something but really doesn't know if she should. After an internal battle she just can't hold it in any longer and sits up to face Quinn.

"Can we just have sex now?" she says almost whining.

Quinn's mouth falls open, surprised at what Rachel's said.

"I mean the programme said if you have sex more you'll be communicating better, and maybe that's why we're fighting so much the past month?" she says quickly trying to redeem herself.

"It didn't exactly say that, but I know what you're trying to say," says Quinn in a tone Rachel can't quite work out.

"You don't want to do you?" sighs Rachel bowing her head.

"It's not that," says Quinn.

"You don't find me attractive any more do you?"

"Stop being stupid Rachel, of course I find you attractive," replies Quinn putting her hand on the brunette's knee.

"Then why? I always want it and you never do any more. Is there something wrong with me? Don't I do it for you anymore?" sobs Rachel as tears start appearing.

Quinn's heart breaks as she sees her girlfriend almost breakdown in front of her so she swoops her up in her arms and pulls her towards herself. Rachel lies almost on top of Quinn now still crying, her head on her girlfriend's chest and her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist.

"Please don't leave me," she sobs.

"What! Where's this coming from?" says Quinn slightly shocked.

"I know you don't want to move in with me, we always argue and we never have sex. It's bad Quinn,"

"I'm not going to leave you Rachel, stop being a drama queen,"

"Fine tell me why we never have sex any more, cos I wanna know?" she says sitting up on Quinn's lap and pouts.

Quinn sighs not really wanting to admit her reasons. After a moment she begins to speak, but unable to look Rachel in the eyes.

"I'm just never in the mood anymore. We fight, then I feel depressed, I comfort eat and get fat, and I feel really fat now. My libido's gone Rachel and it's not come back yet,"

"Oh," is all Rachel can say, stunned by what she's hearing.

"I don't know what to do? The arguing has taken it out of me,"

Rachel really is stumped now, she's never had this problem before. Usually in past relationships if they had an argument it would lead to make-up sex and that was possibly better than normal sex, but Quinn never seems to want that. She just doesn't understand.

* * *

Chapter Six

Rachel lifts her right hand and softly cups her girlfriend's cheek. As a tear rolls over her thumb she starts to stroke Quinn's cheek gently.

"I didn't know you felt like that," she says softly not wanting to further upset Quinn.

Quinn simply shrugs; just warn out from all the emotions of the day.

"Baby, you're not fat," smiles Rachel and kisses Quinn's lips passionately.

"You seriously don't believe me do you?" says Rachel pulling back her head to look at Quinn.

Once again Quinn shrugs. Rachel sighs not having a clue what to do.

"Look I can tell you're tired, I'll go and let you get some sleep," she says taking her hand away from Quinn's cheek.

"Okay," replies Quinn not really showing and energy in her voice.

"Okay," says Rachel and once again kisses her girlfriend before standing up.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," she sighs and goes to fetch her coat.

Quinn follows and opens the door for Rachel.

"I'm sorry for being such a downer," she says as Rachel steps through the door.

"No, don't worry I'm glad you told me," says Rachel showing a small smile to Quinn before leaving.

Having nothing left in her body, not even an ounce of energy Quinn heads straight up to bed and falls into a troubled sleep.

##

As soon as Rachel arrives to her flat she dashes towards her phone. She quickly dials in the number she knows off by heart and waits for someone to pick up.

It doesn't take long and a voice can be heard.

"Hello?" comes the voice sounding half asleep.

"Santana thank god you're awake," says Rachel quickly and slightly nervously.

"I wasn't until you rang. But that doesn't surprise me. The only person that would ring me at this time of night would be you," laughs Santana.

"Sorry, but I have a slight emergency,"

"Oh my God, what's wrong?!" says Santana now completely awake.

"Not that sort of emergency!" replies Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Well don't say that then, nearly scared the life out of me,"

"Look it's about Quinn. You know her the best out of the band other than me, I need your advice urgently. Can you come in a bit earlier tomorrow?"

"Well, maybe 20 minutes earlier, you know I'm not good with early mornings," groans Santana.

"That's fine, 20 minutes. Meet me in reception and we'll find a quiet room to talk,"

"Okay, night Rachel. Try to get some sleep will you please, I can't deal with you otherwise" sighs Santana knowing what Rachel's like if she tired.

"Sure sure. Thanks, bye," she says with a glimmer of a smile hoping between her and Santana they can come up with a plan.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter Seven

The morning comes quickly for Rachel and she's sat waiting in the reception of the Record Company. The receptionist keeps giving her funny looks because she never normally turns up before 8 o'clock in the morning, but here she is at 7.35am.

Rachel smiles as she sees Santana dash through the doors.

"Morning," says Rachel still slightly asleep.

"Hi, you okay?" smiles Santana.

"Yeah, well, okay enough. Let's talk," says Rachel sounding ominous.

The girls walk down the nearest corridor to hunt for an empty room, which isn't too difficult at this time in the morning.

Quickly they pile into a room and sit down. The room is only small and has a table and 6 chairs in it, a few pictures of artists that the record company has on their label hang on the walls and that's about it.

"So, what's up?" asks Santana sitting opposite Rachel.

"It's Quinn," she sighs in reply.

"Oh uh, trouble in paradise?"

"Sort of. I'm blind and stupid that's what,"

"Huh?" replies Santana not having a clue what's going on.

"Well me and Quinn, we haven't been...intimate for just over a month and I started to think she didn't want me and we've been arguing a lot and it kind of came to a head last night,"

"I take it the house hunting didn't go well then?" says Santana sympathetically.

"No not really, it started off another round of arguing,"

"Oh, so what's wrong with Quinn? I take it it's something to do with you two fighting?"

"Kind of. She says her libido's gone because we fight too much and then she comfort eats and now she feels fat," says Rachel getting herself a little worked up. "I mean come on, she's not fat and why should that stop her wanting sex I mean I don't care what she looks like, she should know that by now. Even if she was 10 stone heavier I would still love her," Rachel raves and starts going red in the face.

"Whoa, hang on there a minute," says Santana putting her hand on Rachel's arm to try and calm her down.

"Sorry. I kind of went off on one," says Rachel quite embarrassed.

"Yeah don't worry about it. So let me get this straight, you want...sex and she doesn't hence issues. Well maybe you need to..." starts Santana then stops realising what she might say could upset Rachel, "Never mind,"

"Please tell me, I'm just confused. I promise I won't hate you for whatever you say,"

"Okay then. Well it seems to me like Quinn just doesn't feel sexy any more. I know some people get like that. I mean I don't know if she's put weight on I don't spend much time looking at her like that," shrugs Santana.

"Well...I guess she has a little, but I've never really noticed. I only ever see her in clothes now, but either way I don't mind if she's put a few pounds on or not. And why'd you think she doesn't feel sexy?"

"I don't know, I read it somewhere," shrugs Santana "When people don't feel sexy they don't want sex end of. Rachel you've gotta do something. I can't believe I'm asking you this but, do you tell her she's sexy?" says Santana grimacing a little at the thought of her best friends having sex.

"Well...yeah...I think..." starts Rachel. "I mean I tell her she's beautiful and stuff,"

"Yeah but sexy's different isn't it? You've got to try and make her feel attractive otherwise she may just eat herself into oblivion," smiles Santana trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel doesn't say anything for a moment and just looks deep in thought. She suddenly snaps out of it and looks at her watch.

"Time to go meet the girls," smiles Rachel trying to act like nothing ever happened.

"Okay, let's go," replies Santana following Rachel out of the door trying to get the visuals out of her head.

* * *

Chapter Eight

As Santana and Rachel appear round the corner back into the reception they see Brittany and Tina already waiting for them. Rachel nearly gasps as the two that are usually late are actually on time and Quinn who's always early isn't there yet.

"Hi, guys, where'd you come from?" asks Brittany.

"Just went to the ladies. Got here a bit early," says Rachel making up an excuse.

"Morning anyway, you ready for the interview?" asks Tina surprisingly perky for 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah should be okay. Where's Quinn?" asks Rachel as she and Santana sit down next to the other girls.

"Don't know, shouldn't you know? You're in the papers this morning, apparently you went out last night to a restaurant," says Brittany filling them in on the gossip.

"Yeah we did, but I took her home and I went back to mine,"

"Trouble in paradise?" remarks Brittany the same as Santana did.

"No, no not really, just needed some sleep," smiles Rachel.

Hillary, their manager walks in through the main door with two men by her side carrying recording equipment, cameras etc.

"Morning girls," she smiles, "Where's Quinn?"

Everyone shrugs and says they don't know.

"Okay well she's got 5 minutes. These two young men are from MTV and as you know just want to film you as they do an interview. Simple enough. I'll take them into the room and get them sorted out. Becky and Angela should be here soon to sort out your makeup,"

Rachel wasn't really listening to Hillary's speech she was more concerned about Quinn. The girl was never late, she was organised to a tee. She got her phone and but had no messages.

"You, looked worried, she'll be here don't worry," says Santana placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah come on Rach we're talking about the unflappable and always together Quinn. Don't worry about her," says Tina shrugging.

_She wasn't unflappable and together last night. But thank god they don't all know._

Rachel suddenly turns around as she hears someone else come through the doors, it was Quinn. Her heart can finally slow down as she knows she's safe.

"Sorry I'm late," she says sounding a little rough.

She's wearing big sunglasses and a big jacket and generally looks quite scruffy. As she looks at the other girls she knows that they all think she looks weird but tries to ignore it.

"You okay?" asks Rachel standing up and walking over.

"Fine, I think I'm coming down with something," she says with an even more husky voice than normal.

"Awww," says Rachel and goes to kiss her but Quinn steps back.

"Best not, I don't want you catching it too," she replies. Brittany and Tina look at each other as if to say 'Uh oh something's not right'


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

Chapter Nine

Make-up and hair went okay but the atmosphere was not so good. As much as Quinn tried to act ill, it was obvious to everyone she wasn't really. Of course Rachel knew why Quinn was acting funny but didn't want to tell the others. For Rachel, Quinn was always the grown up one of the relationship, and kept most of her insecurities to herself. Quinn also wasn't good at taking compliments, Rachel had learnt this early on in the relationship whenever she told her she was beautiful or incredibly sexy or well naughtier things. Quinn always shied away a little and said she must be blind. After having time to think whilst she was having her hair done Rachel realises that her insecurities are what must have caused this outburst of feelings from her almost untouchable girlfriend.

Quinn is happy that during the interview she isn't sat next to Rachel. Santana places a gentle hand on her lap and smiles at her sadly. At this moment Quinn knows, Rachel has told her. Part of her is upset and part of her relieved. She realises that Rachel must have taken what she said seriously if she'd needed to confide in someone. Quinn deeply regrets her flare-up yesterday. The words kept coming and she could see Rachel wasn't expecting it. The thing Quinn hated the most was to give herself attention, it was bad enough that the press do it for her, she needn't do it herself. Quinn has no idea what Rachel's going to do, how do you stop arguing? How do I stop wanting to eat so much?

Another reason that brought on Quinn's bad mood yesterday evening was something she had seen in the magazine earlier on that day. She's purposely hidden it from Rachel as she knew she'd only get defensive. Inside a big name magazine it had a picture of Quinn from the day before and a big red ring around her stomach saying 'Quinn's Baby Bump, What Happened With Her Girlfriend?' Okay yes she'd gained a bit of weight in that area but if she was too skinny they would moan also. Unfortunately this had set off all sorts of crap in her head and she never ate that much when she and Rachel went out at the restaurant.

##

Finally the interview is over and Quinn can finally stop smiling. She relaxes her jaw and sighs. As Brittany, Tina and Santana walk away to another room Rachel comes up to her and takes hold of her arm gently and moves them to the side of the room.

"Babe, what's up? You're not ill, I'd know if you were ill," she says smiling weakly.

"Okay no I'm not ill, just feeling a little depressed. I shouldn't have blurted all that stuff out last night, so I take it back," she says looking at the floor.

"No no, you can't take it back once it's been said. Baby, I love you no matter what. Insecurities or not, okay?" she replies as lifts her hand up to stroke Quinn's cheek.

Quinn feels like crying but she pulls herself together.

"Thanks, but I don't like talking about these sort of things," she replies quietly.

"Well sometimes we have too okay. How else am I gonna know what you're thinking, feeling? Look I'm gonna try my best to behave okay? No more fighting, and I'm gonna go find us a nice house so we can have our own little space," she replies also looking a little teary from pure determination to get their relationship back on the right track.

Quinn smiles a little having heard that Rachel's going to try and not be argumentative.

"Okay, deal," says Quinn and kisses Rachel on the lips and walks off.

Rachel grins, knowing it's certainly a start.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The next week seems hard and tiring for Quinn. She hasn't got to see much of Rachel due to a hectic schedule of press interviews, performances and photo shoots. But they hadn't argued, the short times they had spent together had been pleasant; A kiss here and there and a cuddle. They haven't had any time to talk though as when they saw each other there were always others around, but Quinn knew Rachel was up to something as she always had to dash off somewhere quickly in-between appointments.

So here it happens again. Gleeful have just finished a TV interview and need to go for another interview in three hours but Rachel's ready to dash off again.

"Do you have to go?" whines Quinn wanting to finally have some quality time with her girlfriend.

"Yes, I do I have an appointment in twenty minutes," she smiles kissing Quinn quickly.

"What appointment though? What aren't you telling me?" she replies raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me you'll love it. I just have to sort stuff out, okay? I'll see you later," she grins and wanders off.

Quinn sighs and turns around to see Santana stood behind her with a knowing smile.

"Oh god you scared me," gasps Quinn holding her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, just came to see where you were," she says.

"You know don't you?"

"What?" says Santana trying to sound completely oblivious.

"Where Rachel's going?"

"Okay yeah. But I'm not gonna tell you so hurry up we're going to get lunch," she says pulling on Quinn's top to try and get her moving.

Quinn sighs in defeat knowing it can't be anything bad if Santana knows and was smiling.

##

An hour later Rachel signs the paper, she sighs in relief and smiles at the man in front of her.

"Thanks so much, She'll love it!" she grins and leaves the office to go back to her flat to have lunch.

##

Later on in the evening Quinn and Rachel finally get a moment to themselves and sit down on the comfy sofa in the TV stations dressing room.

"Now you're not gonna run out on me again are you?" grins Quinn teasing her girlfriend.

"No baby, I'm staying right here," she replies and swoops over and kisses Quinn passionately on the lips.

"Oh and pack your bags baby, you're staying at mine tomorrow night," grins Rachel shuffling closer to Quinn.

"Am I now?" laughs Quinn thinking her girlfriend is acting adorably this evening.

"Yes you are, so bring some night wear, or in fact don't bring any cause I wanna ravage your sexy body," she growls kissing Quinn deeply.

As much as Quinn wants to say something back at this moment her brain functions have started to dwindle as she feels Rachel's tongue enter her hot mouth. She can't help but moan and she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's body and pulls her closer.

Rachel takes the initiative and sits on Quinn's lap and puts one leg either side of Quinn well and truly trapping her onto the sofa.


	6. Chapters 11 and 12

Chapter Eleven

The girls are totally lost in the kiss. Their minds focus on nothing else but each other. As Rachel wraps her legs tightly behind Quinn's back Quinn can't help but run her hand over Rachel's toned legs. The skirt she's wearing is making it so difficult for Quinn to restrain herself so she moves her hands up Rachel's back out of harm's way.

They both suddenly hear a door slam in the corridor just a few doors down. Quinn pulls back realising if they continue they may end up doing more than just kissing, and that wouldn't be appropriate for a dressing room.

"Babe, just ignore it," says Rachel breathing heavily and pulling Quinn's face towards hers once again.

"We can't, not here," says Quinn pulling away.

Rachel doesn't know what to say, unsure of whether Quinn doesn't want more due to that people could walk in or if she still just doesn't want sex.

"Okay," is all she can muster and climbs off Quinn giving her a quick glimpse of her knickers and she stands up from Quinn's lap.

##

The next few hours go slowly for both Rachel and Quinn as Rachel sits in her flat waiting for her girlfriend to come over. Apart from being excited she's also really nervous. The big surprise she has planned could back fire and she knows it. She swings the keys on her finger and prays that tonight goes well.

##

Quinn is currently dashing round her bedroom trying to find the bits a pieces she needs for her sleepover. As much as she knows Rachel's up to something she can't be more excited to finally get her alone. She can picture them with a nice bottle of wine sitting on the couch talking everything through and having kisses and cuddles. That's what it always used to be and Quinn hopes that it can be this way once again.

##

The doorbell rings and Rachel races to the door.

"Hiya babe," she grins as she opens the door and hugs her girlfriend.

"Hi," smiles Quinn.

Just as she's about to walk inside Rachel stops her.

"Ahah! Now hang on. I'm taking you on a trip," says Rachel mysteriously.

"Oh, but can I dump my stuff somewhere first?" says Quinn lifting up her bag which is filled with her Pjs, toothbrush etc for the night.

"Nope. Bring it with you. I'll be back in a minute," smiles Rachel and dashes to put her coat on.

All sorts of things are running through Quinn's mind at the moment, but she has no clue what so ever what's actually going on.

The couple leave Rachel's flat and get into her car. They drive about 20 minutes and then they suddenly stop. It's pretty dark so Quinn's not sure where they are exactly.

"Rachel, why have we stopped in the middle of this street?" asks Quinn staring at her girlfriend.

"Well my Love. This, is your new home," she grins from ear to ear as she points to the house through the car window.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"New home?!" squeals Quinn in a very high voice, quite unlike her normal tone.

"Yes, come on I'll take you in," smiles Rachel hoping Quinn will be happy with it. Having already bought the house Rachel is pretty desperate and her stomach is turning knots.

Quinn just sits still in astonishment. Rachel nudges her a little and Quinn shakes her head. She has no idea whether to be happy or pissed off. It could be the biggest disaster and she not like it. How would she tell Rachel that unhappy news?

"You alright babe?" asks Rachel trying not to enter testy waters.

"Sure, let's have a look," says Quinn in a surprisingly calm tone as if she just going to look for a new book or something.

Both girls jump out of the car and Quinn takes her bags with her for the night, assuming that this is where she will be spending it.

The house has a large hedge around it but has a neighbour across the street and a few down the road, just so they don't feel too lonely. The more Quinn walks up the drive the more of the house she can see. It's relatively big but not too big. Seems slightly old, certainly not a new build which makes Quinn smile. Rachel is already at the front door waiting for Quinn. As soon as Quinn gets to the door Rachel unlocks it and swings it open.

Quinn steps inside and her first reaction is 'Wow'. It is amazing. Old fashioned wood flooring but with a slightly contemporary feel to the decoration. It is perfect!

Rachel watches her girlfriend carefully as she wanders around the living room area they're currently standing in. The butterflies start disappearing as she realises she likes it.

"So you like it?" smiles Rachel.

"Oh my God it's amazing!" gushes Quinn rushing over and kissing Rachel fiercely. "I have to go look around!" she giggles and dashes off.

Rachel sits down on the sofa and waits. She would follow but wants Quinn to investigate herself so Rachel has no influence.

It takes 15 minutes and Rachel can hear Quinn dash back into the room.

"Babe, I want us to look at our bedroom together, I haven't been in there yet. Come on!" she grins from ear to ear.

"Okay," smiles Rachel and walks up to Quinn and takes her hand.

The pair wanders up the stairs and to the furthest room on the right.

"Here it is," sighs Rachel knowing that she left a surprise for Quinn in the bedroom earlier in the day.

Slowly they open the door and Quinn's eyes widen and she immediately kisses Rachel passionately.

...

A/N There may be a little bit of 'something something' coming up very soon ;)


	7. Chapters 13 and 14

Chapter Thirteen

Quinn pulls away from Rachel and walks into their new bedroom. Unlike some of the rooms this one is nearly completely furnished. Quinn is in awe as the room has a big chandelier in it and the bed has red and white silk sheet and has been covered in red petals. The room has a warm glow and makes Quinn feel instantly at home and comfortable. As she wanders over to the bed she sees a single red rose lying on the pillow with a piece of paper underneath.

She quickly glances towards Rachel who's still stood at the door, with a grin. She turns back towards the rose and pulls out the piece of paper.

_I hope you like your new house. I hope we can call it home one day and have our own family to fill the spare rooms._

Quinn blushes a little at the last comment.

_I know we've had a rough last month or so, but I always love you never forget that. Yours forever, Rachel xxx_

Quinn re-reads the message and tears prick at her eyes. She looks up at Rachel who's started walking over shyly.

Quinn opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it again as no words comes out. This whole evening has been such a rollercoaster, with the new house and it being so wonderful and now Rachel getting all romantic. She can't keep the tears in any longer and a big tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek.

Rachel steps up right in front of her and cups her cheek and brushes the tear away with her thumb.

"Babe you okay?" she sighs with a gentle smile.

"I'm happy," she giggles.

"Good. I take it you like the house then?"

"Yes very. And this room is gorgeous baby,"

"Good, then I'm extra happy. All for you babe," smiles Rachel kissing Quinn firmly on the lips.

Quinn suddenly feels all shy and has no idea why. It's like everything seems new and she starts to feel all those butterflies in her stomach again when she looks at Rachel, like she did when they first got together.

Rachel can see that Quinn feels shy and kisses her again. Calm falls over them both and they simply smile at each other looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Babe, I have to tell you something," says Rachel running her hand gently through Quinn's hair.

"Oh. Okay,"

"I know I've not been a very good girlfriend..." starts Rachel. Quinn tries to chip in but Rachel places a finger over her mouth before she can speak.

"...and I'm sorry. I haven't done a lot for you recently, and that's mostly because of work stuff and whatever but it shouldn't be an excuse and I'm sorry. To me you are the most beautiful and sexy woman alive and I hardly ever tell you that and I should, so I'm saying it now. I don't care what you look like, even if you were a giant haystack I'd still love you because you're you. You're not fat by the way, you're perfect so don't worry what people say. I saw the article by the way..."

Quinn bows her head feeling still embarrassed by the article saying she's fat.

"...and I totally disagree with it. You're perfect and sexy and I love you so much, so right now I'm so happy that you like the house," finishes Rachel with a big soppy grin on her face.

Quinn has no idea what to say to that, she's just gobsmacked. She knew Rachel thought she was attractive but she'd never said it like that before. A wave of pure happiness fills her body and she pulls Rachel's face towards her own forcefully and kisses her with so much passion she's almost surprised at herself.

Rachel's eyes open wide as she feels herself being pulled towards Quinn. Happy that her speech obviously did the trick she wraps her arms tightly around Quinn's waist as they start to kiss feverishly as they stand in their new bedroom.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

As the pair kiss, Quinn can start to feel that spark coming back; the spark that seemed to go missing for a while. Deep down in her stomach something starts to ignite in her and she starts to become hot, both physically but also sexually. She starts to grip Rachel's hair even more and her nails almost dig into girlfriend's scalp but all Rachel can do is moan loudly into Quinn's mouth and kiss her even harder. They can both feel blood rushing to their lips and they start to feel fuller from all the kissing.

Rachel pulls her head back and breathes deeply and loudly. As they stare into each other's eyes Rachel knows Quinn's back to the way she was and smiles. She once again jumps on Quinn's lips and start to kiss her. This time however she moves her hands up the front of Quinn's body brushing over her clothed stomach and breasts. She can feel Quinn's body react as her stomach twitches with excitement. Slowly Rachel unbuttons Quinn's top button of her shirt. Hearing or seeing no hesitation from Quinn she carries on and undoes the second one. This one reveals Quinn's bra to her and she subconsciously licks her lips hoping she'll get to have a play with those later. As Rachel continues to unbutton Quinn's top, Quinn's mind almost stops working. The adrenaline running through her veins is unprecedented but very much welcome. As soon as Rachel's finished with Quinn's shirt she whips it from her shoulders and drops it to the floor. Quinn watches as her girlfriend eyes up her top half with such a smile on her face it gives Quinn butterflies.

Suddenly Quinn feels Rachel's lips once again on her own and certainly does not complain. As tongues swirl around each other Rachel's hands make their way up her girlfriend's back to the clasp of her bra. Rachel knows she can open any of Quinn's bras having had enough practice on them so she quickly makes easy work of opening the bra and takes a small step back and grins at Quinn. Quinn shakes her shoulders a little and the bra straps start moving down her arms. Rachel aids the bra and pulls the rest of it off and that gets thrown on top of the small pile of clothes that's started forming on the floor.

No words are needed between the two of them right now, they both know exactly want they want and Rachel gets to work straight away. As she once again kisses Quinn her hands move up past Quinn's waist and start to brush over her breasts. Rachel hears Quinn take a sharp intake of air as her fingers lightly sweep over her nipples. As Rachel begins to play with her girlfriend's breasts she moves her lips away from Quinn's and starts to kiss and nibble around her neck instead. The more excited she seems to get the harder she starts to nibble. She hears moans and groans coming from Quinn and she feels hands on her shoulders as Quinn tries to steady herself. She quickly realises that she's going to leave a mark on Quinn's neck and stops.

"Bed?" says Rachel in a low croaky voice.

Quinn nods and they walk to the bed less than two meters away. Rachel manoeuvres Quinn so she's lying down in the middle of the bed. She quickly swipes the petals from the bed so they don't get in the way and perches herself on all fours over her girlfriend.

* * *

A/N Just one more update to go! I hope you're enjoying the story :)


	8. Chapters 15 and 16

Here are the final chapters, thank you for everyone who followed/liked and reviewed, much appreciated :)

Chapter Fifteen

The room is filled with the sounds of heavy breathing as the girls take a short break in their love making. As Rachel hovers over her girlfriend she tries to take everything in. She knows Quinn so well but she can spend hours just simply looking at her absorbing every detail. But the sexual tension is starting to become too much for her and she sweeps down and kisses her girlfriend once again. As they kiss Quinn manages to work Rachel's top almost off and Rachel sits up and throws it onto the floor to help. Quinn smiles at how desperate Rachel seems to be but enjoys it at the same time. Quinn's never stopped finding her attractive even though she reckons Rachel thinks she has. Quinn loves every part of her girlfriend including the feisty, argumentative part although as long as it doesn't show its self all too regularly, it's still part of the brunette and loves her for it.

Rachel starts to plant tender kisses down Quinn's neck and over her collarbone. As she starts to massage her girlfriend's breasts with her lips and tongue Quinn feels her heartbeat increase to a crazy speed and her brain starts going into over drive. She brings her arms round Rachel's back but they end up on her backside which is currently sticking up in the air. The more Rachel sucks and nips the harder Quinn digs her nails into the denim of Rachel's jeaned bum.

After a while Rachel decides to continue her journey south and she kisses around Quinn's stomach and reaches her jeans. Slowly she unbuttons them and swiftly makes easy work of removing them. Quinn's now almost bare except for a small pair of black knickers. Rachel smiles at her girlfriend and Quinn smiles back. Quickly Rachel slips the knickers off and smiles even more. She settles herself comfortably between her girlfriend's legs and makes her bed her knees slightly. She begins by lightly kissing the inside of Quinn's thighs; this alone is enough to make Quinn squirm and moan. The closer Rachel gets to her centre the stronger the intoxicating smell gets. She knows Quinn's nearly ready and she hasn't even gotten to the best part yet. Lifting Quinn up slightly she uses her hands to push Quinn's bum upwards for more easy access. The brunette starts licking away at her girlfriend's centre, after a few moments she begins to find it hard to keep Quinn still enough but smiles at the thought that she must be enjoying it. After pleasuring Quinn with her tongue for a while she swiftly uses two fingers inside her and almost as soon as she enters, Quinn explodes. The sounds she is making is like music to Rachel's ears as she continues to pump in and out with her fingers as she rides Quinn's wave right until the end.

The moment is so powerful Quinn collapses completely and not even Rachel can keep hold of her anymore. As Quinn slowly opens her eyes she feels Rachel lap up any remaining juices and climb up the bed to lye next to her. Quinn turns to face Rachel who's lying by her side. Quinn brings her hand up to Rachel's cheek and gently caresses it with her thumb. The brunette smiles and leans forward to kiss her girlfriend. Quinn can taste herself on Rachel's tongue but it doesn't bother her at all. Slowly their lips part and Rachel opens her eyes their heads move away from each other. She licks her lips and smiles so much Quinn can see distinctly her famous dimples.

"That was amazing," smiles Quinn.

Rachel giggles happily.

"Glad you liked it," she replies.

"Very much thanks. But now it's your turn baby and you're wearing way too many clothes," smirks Quinn with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

As Quinn undresses Rachel so she is completely naked all she thinks about is how lucky she is to have such a loving girlfriend. People all across America and further, would love to have Rachel as their girlfriend but Quinn knows that Rachel is hers and hers alone.

For the next 20 minutes she makes passionate love to her beloved. Once Rachel's finished convulsing Quinn settles herself once again next to the brunette and kisses her sweetly.

"Baby, you're amazing!" sighs Rachel kissing Quinn again.

"Why thank you," says Quinn poshly making Rachel giggle.

Rachel can't resist any more and pushes her hand through Quinn's tangled locks and moves her lips forcefully towards her girlfriend's. Their lips smash together with such a force there's no doubt how much they adore each other. Little moans can be heard coming from both girls as tongues swirl from one mouth to another. Quinn shuffles even closer to Rachel and pushes her leg between Rachel's and thrusts it upwards. Rachel groans loudly as Quinn's knee makes contact with her already wet centre and she digs her hand further into Quinn's matted hair.

Unable to breathe any more Rachel pulls back.

"This bed is seeing it all tonight," she says breathlessly staring deeply into Quinn's eyes.

"Yup," she replies and smiles, "but I hope it sees even more sometime very soon," she winks.

"It will, if I've got anything to do with it," she giggles and once again captures Quinn's lips.

This time as they kiss Rachel moves her hand down Quinn's naked body and places it in between her girlfriend's legs. As soon as she feels Rachel's fingers Quinn once again pushes up with her knee and she feels Rachel shudder. Rachel slips one finger inside her girlfriend and at the same she captures Quinn's tongue between her lips. As she pushes in and out of her girlfriend she continues to suck also on her tongue. This double stimulation soon leads to Quinn coming with an all mighty force. As soon as Quinn is finished she pushes Rachel onto her back and gets straight to work pleasuring her girlfriend using all means possible, fingers, tongues and thumbs.

##

The girls simply lye snuggled together peacefully in their new bed in their new home.

"I love you," smiles Quinn as she squeezes her girlfriend tightly.

"I love you too, more than I ever thought possible," she says.

After a short pause she continues.

"Well I think this house is going to be great, plus now we've christened the bed we got to work on all the other bits of furniture too!" grins Rachel.

Quinn can't help but laugh but she knows that it's a promise that won't be difficult to keep.

THE END


End file.
